


United Front

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard knows, and offers a solution</p>
            </blockquote>





	United Front

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saavikam77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saavikam77/gifts).



The dance that was the oddness of Lois Lane's life came to a screeching halt the night Richard figured out The Big Secret.

Too many of Clark's dashes for a bathroom, or absent wandering off at events, only for Superman to save the day, combined with Jason's ever increasing strength had done their job.

"You love him," Richard said, and it was oddly not angry.

"Who?" Lois asked softly, but for the barest moment, her eye flicked to Clark's space in the now empty office.

"Clark." Richard paused. "Superman." He was looking right at her, and she let the automatic denial die down.

"I did...I maybe still do. I had forgotten it...but..."

Richard shook his head, snorting. "Not too hard to put it back together when he's right here, falling over himself in both id's for you."

"He doesn't!"

Richard sighed. "No, he doesn't. And that makes this so damn hard...I like the guy, even like what Superman does for everyone, but... I love you. I love Jason."

"I love you. I chose you." Lois pressed into his arm, hardly aware she'd crossed the floor to the man she wanted to marry, to at last have her life neat and tidy. Except, it wouldn't be, would it?

Richard took a deep breath. "Lois...if he...loves you half as much, and he must, because he hasn't come near you...I know that...in that way, what do you think he'd think of a more modern solution than break-ups and broken hearts?"

Lois stared at him, wondering how in the hell she rated him after everything else. "What?"

"Him, you, me...and Jason. A united front, and the best we can all offer our son?"

Lois started to answer, but it was another voice that beat her to the by line again.

"I'd say that would be sporting...and I think we can do it, Richard. If Lois will have us both."

The woman in question looked at him, all blue and red and so...him.

"I'm Alice, and I swear there's got to be a rabbit with a watch around here somewhere," was Lois's reply, under Richard's tentative smile at the new man in their lives.


End file.
